After The Fall
by Pikahue
Summary: Follow Eren and his friends on their journey to rid the world of titans. Romantic element included, but not so easily obtained. Before season two of manga, also my own twist on things. See first chapter for a clear explanation. ErenxAnnie but something stands between them also.. (You know who you are.. Mikasa)
1. Ch 1 The Aftermath

**A/N: Hello! I can't believe how long it's been. I know that I have an SAO story, but I've been hooked on Attack on Titans. Now, I'm going to bend the story a little bit. Annie isn't in the crystal, (Favorite Character), and also hasn't gone and joined the Military Police. She joined the Scout Regiment like the rest of the gang did. Also the events in the manga version of season two didn't happen; I'll add my own story there. But the first season did, but instead of the female-titan going after Eren, it is the armored titan. All titan-shifters are themselves. I know who all the titans are, but I wont spoil it till we get there in this story. So I suggest going to read the manga of season two, or doing some research. Also, I will be adding a romantic element to the story. It being a love triangle between Mikasa, Annie, and Eren. There is a lot more to come, and I hope you enjoy this story. All characters from season two will also be added. So, shall me finally begin?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titans, and all ideas are owned by their respective creator.**

* * *

 **Ch. 1 The Aftermath**

The world of titans was hard to believe. Who would have thought that mankind would fall to such creatures. Yes lacking smarts, they made up with strength, fear, and power. Many dying to these creatures, and implanting fear into their eyes. But there are some that fight with a purpose. A reason for wanting to rid the world of titans. Those that protect the people inside the walls. The ones that risk their lives to gain more information to conquer these beasts. But when everything seemed to be normal, the titans and the adventures. They were hit with a wave of new things. Titan-shifters, human beings that can change from human to titan whenever they wish. But another thing that shocked many, were the titans that live in the walls. Eren, being the only known titan-shifter, had many responsibilities. But with his persistence and friendships, he will be able to get back this world from the titans. And regain control for all of mankind.

Everyone stared at the wall, a titan stares back at them. The believers of the wall all bowed their heads. Praying to the wall, that they believe is their only protection. That the titans are the only thing that they will worship. Of course, many thought otherwise, wanting to stay away from all titans, and want to live another day. All the fighters, flying around that area where the wall has broken. Using their 3D maneuvering gear to propel themselves forward to fight the oncoming titans that still roam the area. While the other survivors continue the fighting, Eren and Armin sit near the body of his one titan body. Dragging Eren from the mass of flesh, Armin lays him down and wakes him up. With his eyes slowly opening, he says "what happened to the Armored Titan..?" He tried to get up, but was to weak to do so. "Hey, stay still. You aren't in the right condition to be standing. And as for the Armored Titan, he seemed to have gotten away..." Said Armin, looking upon the smoke that floats around the titan body.

A yell from the top of the wall alerts them. "Armin! Eren! We are retreating for now! We are sending back-up to help you up." Said General Pixis from the top of the wall. Helping Eren up, Armin looks around for the help while supporting Eren. Mikasa, Jean, Annie, and Conny come down next to them. Jean supporting the other side of Eren, they started their way up the wall. Luckily, all titans in that area were already killed and everyone seemed to have escaped to the upper part of the wall. Everyone sat down, panting from exhaustion. Eren, in the most pain, fell into a deep sleep upon setting foot on the wall. The others had to carry him to his room so he may recover. Everyone else sat in the lunch areas, silence filled the room.

Finally, Jean spoke, "we were lucky enough to cover the hole up. Eren almost failed us, pft. Pathetic, almost killing Mikasa and not being able to control his titan form." Everyone looked at Jean, nothing said till Annie spoke. "So do you believe that our efforts were useless? The hole was covered was it not? You are also alive and well, you don't know what had happened to Eren back there either." Jean stood in silence, staring intently at the ground. Everyone had left the room by then, too much had happened this day that there was nothing more to be said. Meanwhile, the people at the walls who had distracted the titans, were now shooting them with cannon shells. Slowly they took out the titans, till there was nothing more left of them. The Trost district was finally rid of titans.

A had finally passed and all was well. They finally had a little bit of peace from all the fighting. Eren had awoken from his slumber and was met with all of his friends waiting for him. "Eren!" Said Mikasa, shocked when he finally woke up. Eren looked around dazed, astonished to see all these people around him. Levi walked into the room shortly after, with General Erwin and Hanji with him. "It seems you have woke up from your nap.." Said Levi, his cold stone eyes stared at him. "Y-Yeah..." replied Eren, looking at the sheets that cover his legs. "We will be needing you for a meeting that will be held today. Eat up and get a change of clothes after washing.. You smell like rotting flesh.." Said Levi, being the clean freak that he his. The three left the room, not saying another world, while the others who were left behind looked at each other. "Come on! Let's go get something to eat. We didn't eat anything till you woke up." Pouted Sasha, wanted to get to the food as soon as possible.

Eren got out of bed, Mikasa holding onto his left arm around her shoulders. Annie walked up to the other and started helping him, then Mikasa said. "I don't think that he needs help over there." Annie gave her a good hard glare before helping him anyways. "You don't know when something is going to happen to him. Considering who is on his other side.." Replied Annie cold-heartedly. As they left the room, the others started to follow. "That lucky bastard... If I hurt myself, would I get some attention too.." Said Jean, looking with disgust and jealously at Eren. "I feel you Jean, but it can't be helped. All we can do is respect what they choose to do with their feelings.." Said Bertholdt, looking at Jean with a comforting smile. "I guess... but I don't get with they see in him. I mean sure he has special abilities, and has a fighting spirit. But besides that, there is nothing more to him." Said Jean, scratching his head in thought. "Who knows, maybe they see something that we just can't see yet in him." Said Bertholdt, placing a hand on Jeans shoulder.

Food was already served for them, so they all sat down. With the bread, potatoes, and some meats, they all sat down to eat. Eren sat down ready to eat, when Mikasa and Annie both sat down next to him. On both sides of him, while Armin sat across from him. Going from Armins left side, sat Reiner, Christa, and Ymir. On Armins ride side, sat Sasha and Conny. Next to Mikasa sat Jean, and next to Annie sat Bertholdt. They were eating and had light conversation, just like nothing had happened. While they were having a nice time, Levi walked back into the room. "I don't think you'll have enough time to wash up... Which is unfortunate... We will be needing you right away. The meeting was moved to a much earlier time.." With that Levi turned around and started walking away. Everyone started to get up until Levi spoke again, not breaking his strides. "We only want to Eren to come with. Everyone else will be staying here till he returned." Eren got out of his seat and quickly ran to join Levi. As they started walking off, he turned back to see all of his friends staring at him. Looking into all of their eyes, he knew that they were scared. So was he, he didn't know what was to come. But he gave them a reassuring smile. Whatever was to become of them, he knew that they would do it together. With that, he left the eating area, and started off on with Levi to the meeting.

* * *

 **A/N: So? How was the story so far? I know that it wasn't anything special or anything. But the story will be more action packed. With interesting twists and turns. I'm highly interested in AoT as of now, knowing more about what is to come. So please give me some feedback, and maybe ideas that will help me make this story even better. If you don't understand some stuff, feel free to ask me and I'll gladly answer if I know it. Thanks for all your time, and I hope that you enjoy the rest of your day. Updates will vary depending on my schedules, so please bare with me. But this week I'm all free and I'll right a lot of stories so I can have some when I'm to busy to write for you.**


	2. Ch 2 The 58th Expedition Part 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm here again with another part of the story. Hope you liked the recent one that came out just a small thing to it. Nothing really action packed just yet. But real soon you'll be seeing action and many more to come. So shall we begin with our story?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titans. The ideas are owned by their respective owner.**

* * *

 **Ch. 2 The 58th Expedition {Part 1}**

Eren and Levi walked down the hallways of the Scout Regiment building. The echoing of their steps filling the silence. The walls filled with pictures of past members, ones that died fighting. 'There are so many of them..' Thought Eren, his head turning to the left and right constantly. "They're all members that worked for the cause of humanity." Said Levi, seeming to have read his mind. "Many died without us seeing it, others died right before our eyes. But the more we risk, the more we learn about this world." Levi trailed off after finally reaching Erwin's office. He opened the doors to see Erwin, Pixis, Darius, (The military commander in chief) and Hanji all sitting around a small table. Maps and papers spread all across the table itself. Everyone looked up to see who had entered. "Good, you're here," said Erwin, "we can finally begin." After taking their seats, Erwin began.

"We have learned a lot from the recent events. We saw that titans live in our walls that have protected us from their kind. We learned about Eren and his ability to transform. There are also things that we don't know. Like how titans exist, or who the Colossal or Armored titans are. But for right now, we'll use the information that we have to plan our next move." Erwin stood up to get a better look at the map that lay before him. His finger pointing to the small villages that are inside Wall Maria. "We haven't been able to venture out much because of the breech through Wall Maria. Most of the people living in the city were able to escape and pass through Wall Rose. But many of the people living in the small villages weren't able to escape before we were forced to close the gates." Erwin glanced up at everyone around the table. Everyone was listening closely to what he was saying, so he continued. "We need to send our troops to check on all of these villages. Gather as much information as you can on all villages and report them to me on your return. Gather the troops up tomorrow at noon and tell them this information. Pair them up in groups of four and give them a village to check and observe. There are five villages in total so if we have extra, expand the members of the groups. Since we need to gather our items for this, we shall leave in two days. I put the grouping in your hands Hanji," he said turning to give her a nod of acknowledgement. "Levi," doing the same for him. "Dismissed," he said, sitting back down in his chair.

As everyone stands to leave, Eren speaks. "Um, why did you call me here? I didn't really need to know the situation, until you told the rest of the troops." Erwin looked at Eren and just stared for awhile. Then he replied, "you earned the right to know first hand. You have helped us retake Trost, and you have stopped the attack of the Armored Titan. Don't be fooling yourself, you're a very important role in our future plans. So just trust in our abilities to lead and kindly follow." Eren thought back to when he last trusted a great leader. They had all died in the forest to the Armored Titan that screamed for many titans to appear. Slaughtering them and also allowing the Armored Titan to escape. "Last time I trusted someone, they all ended up dying.." Eren started, holding back the urge to start shouting. "Can I really trust in your words?" Erwin sat in silence for a minute, but before he could reply, Levi cut in. "The past is past, what they said to you was the truth indeed. They had risked their lives for the sake of humanity, and you should do the same. You promised to trust them and follow me even without knowing. If you don't believe he will lead well, fine with me. But think about everything that's happened, and think about what's happening right now. You have a duty to the people, so are you going to keep it?" Levi then turned and walked out the door. Silence then filled the room, not saying a word. Eren looked at the group and said, "no matter where you bring me, no matter what you do to me. I will follow you because I know you will do good." And with that, Eren left the generals office.

Upon returning to the resting area, Armin wasn't asleep yet. "Eren!" He said, jumping out of his bed and jogging up to Eren. "How was it?" Eren rubbed his head. "I won't say, but the information will be given shortly by the commanders. Please understand." Armin just simply nodded and didn't ask more about it. He saw what Eren had been going through, so he didn't really push him to make him uncomfortable. They talked about their day and had a few laughs here and there. Then finally went to bed. Annie hadn't yet fallen asleep and lied in bed. She had heard their conversation and thought to herself. 'Is that what friendship is? I've only been able to hate or respect people.' Acquaintances more than truly her friends. But having been with these people for more than three years, she had considered them friends. They laughed and teased her just like they all do to each other. They share meals with each other and have long conversations. When someone got hurt, all the others would pitch in to help them stand again. They even had moments of sadness and sorrow. What they regretted and their reasons for joining. That's what brought them all closer to each other. She had never experienced something like that before. All throughout her life, she was trained to fight by her father. Learning techniques only they would know, constantly training until perfection. And just non-stop work till the sun went down. Her father once said to her, "friends are a waste of time Annie. They will just use you till you are no longer a use to them. Then they will discard you." Annie had believed that for almost her entire life, but now she wasn't so sure. She lay there, thinking and thinking till she finally drifted to sleep. A single tear runs down her cheek while she finally sleeps.

The morning had come and everyone started to get out of bed. They all sat down to eat a nice breakfast. "So Eren, what happened yesterday?" Asked Jean, stuffing his face with bread. "You'll see soon enough Jean, I can't say till it happens." Said Eren, throwing a potato slice into his mouth. After breakfast, it was time for some combat training. And of course, Eren and Annie partnered up. Back in their trainee days, Eren told Annie not to skip training. Obviously under the influence of Reiner. He had told her she only had to take the knife from his hand. What he received was much worse than he thought. He came charging, but before he knew it, his butt lay swaying in the air. With Annie throwing the knife at Reiner saying, "now you come at me." A little later that day, Eren had used that same move on Jean when they had an argument at dinner. Annie saw that Eren had the will to learn her techniques, so she offered him her training. Now it was three years later and they still work together. Their bond getting closer to the mutual respect towards one another. Although one has gone a little beyond that point, even though the other is oblivious. "Alright Annie," said Eren, "I think I got the move down you taught me last time." He put up his arms ready to try it out. Annie came running in on him, throwing a punch at him. He grabbed her arm, twisted it, and pulled her towards him. Then, he flipped her over his shoulder. But she twisted back using the swing as momentum and kicked him in the stomach. He fell straight to the ground, holding his stomach. Annie stood next to him looking down at him. "It seems you got the move down." She said, crouching down to see him better. But he just groaned in reply then said, "No I didn't, I still got knocked to the ground." He sat up and looked at her, "are you pitying me?" She stared at him, her expression not changing. She said back to him, "I know that move very well, so I know how to counter it. But almost nobody knows that move, so you have a high chance of the move succeeding in battle." Eren had felt a lot better by then, he showed a little smile now. "Alright! I'll just have to learn more and be just as good as you!" He got up and started stretching his recently injured muscles. All Annie could do was stare at him. His will is amazing, the reason why she still taught him. She showed a little smile before she got all serious again.

Mikasa was just a few people away from them. But she eyed them with every move they made. Sasha, her partner at the time, had to get her to focus countless times. Finally, Sasha said, "Okay Mikasa, why do you keep looking over at Eren and Annie? It's not like anything will happen to him so stop worrying." Mikasa glanced back at Sasha and said, "him getting injured isn't my concern. It's with the partner that he is always with." Sasha looked over at them again. "Pft, what are you talking about? They've been combat buddies since the start of the training. She was willing to teach him her hand to hand skills. And you have to admit, he's been learning a lot." She finished while taking a bite out of her classic potato. Which she had shoved in her pocket before breakfast ended. "She is definitely up to something, and I don't really like that.." Said Mikasa in return, glaring at Annie from afar. Who was teaching Eren the next move. Sasha just readied her stance again, "I'm sure nothing will happen, so come on! Lets get back to work." She said happily, giving a smirk. A few minutes later, you could see Sasha flying across the courtyard, emitting a huge thud sound when she landed.

Finally non had come, and everyone had gathered in front of the sleeping areas. Standing in seven even rows, with eleven in each row. Their row had all the members of the 104th trainees that have still survived. Reiner, Bertholdt, Christa, Ymir, Annie, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, and Sasha. Levi and Hanji finally arrived and stood before all the 77 people of the current Scout Regiment. All members saluted, and waited for their orders. "Good afternoon everyone!" Said Hanji, giving a big smile. "We seem to have a low amount of members. But the 106th trainee group will be joining us after this expedition." The group broke into small murmuring. "Expedition? We're heading outside Wall Rose again?" Said a group of boys in the back. Another group, this time female said, "What's the point? We can't learn anything about how to defeat the titans." A sudden shout made everyone stop their small conversations. The one to cause this shout, was Hanji. "Alright, time to listen to Levi!" Levi stepped up and surveyed the crowd. "Those who think that it isn't worth it to go outside the walls, why are you here? You came here just to do exactly that, so why do you ask questions about it. This is your duty to mankind, and if you can't keep it, leave. Go join the other groups and sit around doing nothing. I'll want to see you survive with that small amount of experience." The groups that talked looked down in shame.

"Now, in two days we will be leaving the walls to the five villages that are far from the walls. We must see if they have an survivors left. Rescue as many as possible. Also, take observation to the villages and its surroundings. Report what you see back to one of us upon return. That is all, prepare for it." Levi turned and walked away, Hanji close behind him. People started moving to the cabins, talking about the upcoming trip. The usual group started off towards their sleeping areas as well. "After that last expedition, I'm not sure if this is worth it." Said Connie, everyone looked at each other, concern and worry in their faces. "Just trust our leaders, if there is no trust, there is no team. I had to learn that the hard way." Stated Eren, "We signed up for this job, so we'll fulfill it." Everyone was assigned a group the next day, eighteen in two groups. And seventeen for the other two groups. Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Annie, Jean, and Sasha were assigned to one together. While Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt, Hanji, Connie, Ymir, and Christa were in another group. Small group meetings were called from each of the group leaders for a quick discussion and plans. Levi sat like he usually did, his legs crossed and his arms crossed. While everyone entered and sat down on one of the seats provided. Some deciding to stand instead. Levi looked to make sure everyone had entered, then started. "I'll be making this short, so you better listen carefully. We have eighteen people in our group, We'll split into two teams, nine in each. One team will go down near the wall, while another goes through the plains. I'll be going with the team that patrols the plains. The most experienced members will come with me. I don't plan on losing anyone, but if we do..." He thought for a bit, finding the words. "Know that you will be honored for taking this mission. Now, all the people who were at the battle of Trost will be joining me. The rest who have recently joined from the 105th trainees will ride near the wall. an experienced personal will lead you to the village. Dismissed." Everyone had left, but Levi told the six to stay for a bit. "You all will be coming with me to that village. I trust you all to protect each other. You all will not die, and that's and order." They all saluted, knowing that Levi had gone through losing many. They didn't want him to lose more. "Yes sir!" They all said together.

It finally was night time, the next day was the expedition. Eren leaned over the railing of the cabins, looking out to the training fields. The fireflies lighting up the night with their bodies glowing. He heard the door open and Armin walked out of the cabin, stretching his arms. "A beautiful night, isn't it Eren?" Eren continued staring at the bugs flying around the place. "I'll make is last forever in my head Armin. Because in this world, you never know when you are going to die." Armin looked over at Eren and nodded, "I guess so..." They both stood there, looking at the lights that floated through the air. Till they both decided to head back inside for some rest. For the big day was tomorrow.

The day had finally come and they all sat on their horses. They lined up at the gate ready to go on with the plans that they had come up with the night before. The gates have started opening, and all you could hear were the sounds of the horses running through the dirt. All groups split off from one another, and the 58th expedition had finally started.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it folks. They had finally started their adventure outside the wall. You also see the rise of a love triangle start to form. Next chapter will be a bit more exciting, but just stay tuned for it. Hope you enjoyed it, and again, thank you for reading!**


	3. Ch 3 The 58th Expedition Part 2

**A/N: Hello everyone once again!~ I'm back for the adventure that awaits our friends. I'm doing a bit of testing with my writing, so bare with the slight changes for now. And make sure to send me feedback so I can change what needs to be fixed. Alright then~ shall we finally begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titans. All ideas are owned by their respective owner.**

* * *

 **Ch. 3 The 58th Expedition {Part 2}**

The horses stormed the inner wall of Wall Maria. All teams going to their specific destinations. Levi's team proceeded with their plans that they had discussed before. The more inexperienced members, mainly from the 105th trainees followed the path of the wall. Following their leading commander. The rest of the group went with Levi towards the center of the plains. They were assigned the farthermost village from the gate. So their adventure would be the longest compared to the other groups. When the other groups have finished what they need to do at their assigned village. They will start heading eastward where everyone will meet up at the farthest village.

They didn't really have a plan for when a titan comes. They really just wanted to go with the flow at the moment. The plains were vast, for miles you could see nothing but them. Of course there were no mountains in the walls, or the building of the walls would have been very difficult. They would see a small broken down village now and then when they had passed. They buildings were broken and abandoned from any human being to be living in. Everything seemed pretty calm for the most part. Till Sasha shouted, "10-meter titan up ahead!"

Surely enough, a titan was to be seen in the distance. "Alright everyone! Mikasa and I will kill the titan, run ahead and distract it!" Shouted Levi to his team, not turning his head to look at them. Levi and Mikasa slowed down their horses to allow the others to go up ahead. The eight remaining members split off into fours and went on opposite sides of the titan. Luckily the titan wasn't a variant titan. Encountering one of those would have been very dangerous. As they rode around the titan, it tried to grab one of the members on horse back. Quickly evading the titan, they slowed their pace to make sure that the titan would follow them. As they continued riding, Levi stood on this horses back, Mikasa doing the same. They made eye contact for two seconds, and shot their wires into the titans shoulders and propelled off their horses. As they were about to the titans neck, they heard a thumping noise. Looking over to their right, they saw another titan coming! This one being bigger than the one they were about to kill. Levi not taking another second, spun and took out it left arm. While the titan turned to see what had happened, Mikasa took the opportunity to hook onto the nape of it's neck and cut it cleanly through.

They finally proceeded to the next titan that was coming. But what they didn't see what was behind him. Following this giant titan were more titans! There were three titans that were there. A 14-meter titan, a 8-meter titan, and a 4-meter titan. Levi turned to his team and said in an urgent voice, "six people take a titan! No one dies here, don't break that order!" Levi then turned and set his eyes on the 14-meter titan. He started riding towards it, blades still drawn. Mikasa followed behind him, looking back at the others to follow her. Eren, Jean, and Annie followed her. While Sasha went with the others to fight the 8-meter titan.

Levi hooked into the titans left leg and shot towards it. Grabbing his blades, holding one of them backwards. **(Do you ever notice how Levi holds his swords? To really understand this, take a look at how he holds them in the anime or manga.)** Being a little bigger than normal titans, he was slower to react to Levi. Taking this as an advantage, he spun around and cut the thigh portion of it's leg off. The 14-meter's left leg fell to the ground, using one of it's hands to support it's whole body from falling. By that time, the rest have made it to the titan. Jumping off their horses, they engaged the titan. Eren went for it's right arm while it was down. But it suddenly swung its right arm sideways and smacked Eren out of the air. With a loud grunt, he went plummeting down to the ground. He landed and continued sliding across the rough ground. Finally stopping near his horse that waits for him. Mikasa instead of engaging the titan, she ran over to Eren. "Eren!" She said, kneeling down next to him. "Watch out!" Yelled Jean, while the 14-meter reached down for them.

Mikasa tried to pull Eren up, but he wasn't waking up. Blooded dripping from his face to the ground, leaving a stain. Mikasa started panicking, had Eren really died right then?! Tears started streaming down her face, and she hugged him close. All of this while the 14-meter's hand was about to grab them. But before it could grab them both, a figure flew past quickly. Moments later, all the fingers came off of the titans hand. It roared in agony and retracted its hand. Mikasa looked up at what happened, and her eyes met with Annie. They stared for a good five seconds before Annie started speaking. "If you wanted to save him, you should have killed the titan first." She glared down at Mikasa, then said once more. "He isn't dead luckily, his body must still be tired from the battle at Trost." Annie turned around, and joined Levi and Jean in killing the 14-meter titan.

Mikasa looked down at Eren, who was laying in her arms. She picked him up, and ran over to his horse and set him down. "I'll be back Eren, you stay here. I promised your mother that I would protect you from anything that happens to you. I plan on keeping that for the rest of my life." Mikasa turned around and faced the now two titans that stand. The 4-meter had been killed during her small breakdown moment with Eren. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and drew her swords out again. Now she was serious, she shot her hook into the back of the 14-meter titan and blasted towards it. It was distracted with the other members of the group. Now back on it's feet, it stomped and swung at everyone, not noticing Mikasa closing in on it. In a quick motion, she sliced cleanly through the nape of the neck. It went crashing down, falling before the other members. Now the last titan stood alone, everyone surrounded it. They easily killed it, having it completely outnumbered.

After the battle was over, everyone started to mount their horses. "We'll need to start moving immediately, we are delayed to our true mission. Let's go!" Said Levi jumping onto his horse and started moving again. Everyone followed in pursuit, but Eren was still laying near his horse! Mikasa ran towards Eren, and jumped on her horse with him with her. Annie and Jean came running up to them as well and followed them. "I didn't really need you guys to be here you know. I have everything under control." Said Mikasa, glancing at Jean and Annie, letting out a small sigh. "We need to make sure everyone is here, we promised Levi that we would protect everyone here. You and Eren included." Said Jean, holding onto the reins of Eren's horse. Annie just rode in silence, listening to their conversation. She kept looking at Eren, who was still unconscious from the recent attack.

'He's much stronger than his... Why is he still knocked out...' She thought, she was deep into thought. 'Yes, Eren was greatly damaged after fighting the Armored titan in Trost. But he should have recovered from the fatigue by now..' They had finally caught up with the rest of the group, nothing stopping them from getting to the village. They didn't encounter an more titans after the last one. So they decided to slow down to a trot and observe the area around it. "That's strange... Why haven't we seen any titans?" Asked Jean, looking around the plains just to see nothing but grassland. "Strange... Titans should be roaming the inner area of Wall Maria. It has been breached for awhile now, so titans should be everywhere..." Said Sasha, taking a small bite out of a piece of bread. "Quiet you two, we are about to reach the village." Said Levi, seeing the roofs of the houses.

Upon arriving, they found another broken down village. Builds were smashed, and nothing seemed to have lived there for a long time. The other group had already arrived and set camp inside the largest building they had. A church that stood 15-meters tall, right in the center of the village. They tied their horses to some posts outside, and entered the church. Jean was now carrying Eren inside, while the other two were trailing behind him. Some beds were set with alright injured soldiers laying on them. "Hey, what happened to them?" Asked Jean, laying down Eren on one of the beds. The man treating them looked at them replied, "We encountered 2 titans near the wall. We were forced to engage them, for they were variants. We were about to scale the wall so we didn't have to engage. But the variant jumped very high in the air and bit down on one of the men near the bottom. We were able to kill it while it was occupied with killing that solider. The other one very slow, so we could kill that one easily as well. It threw rocks at us while we scaled the wall. So many were injured. But we had one man die during that battle. We are happy that it was only one and not many.." He looked down at the ground, holding his hands near his stomach.

The night had fallen, and everyone was told to rest. For the next day they would explore the village and learn as much as they could. The church was big enough for all eighteen members to sleep in for the night. They had three members stay watch on top of the church. If they were to see a titan, or a human survivor. They were to ring the bell to alert everyone else. If it were a survivor, they would only wake up Levi. But if it were a titan, they would ring the bell and delay the attack until the rest could join the right. Mikasa couldn't sleep though, she lay there and stare at Eren. 'Why hasn't he woken up yet..' She thought, looking up at the ceiling of the church. When she turned to look at him again, she saw him sweating more than usual. His breathing was becoming even more ragid then when they were riding the horses. He started talking fragments of sentences. "Mother... Why.. If you... Dad!? Please stop.. You doing?" Mikasa sat up and looked at Eren. Jean had also heard him taking and walked over to join her. "Did Eren wake up?" He asked, rubbing his left eye. "N-No.. But he's talking in his sleep.. I'm not sure what is happening to him, but he doesn't look so well." Said Mikasa, pointing towards Eren, who was sweating so much by now. "Woah, I'll go get the doctor." Said Jean a bit shocked after seeing Eren. He ran off through the church to wake up the doctor. Mikasa sat next to Eren, and grabbed his hand. "Please be okay.." She whispered.

The doctor ran over to Eren, and checked him up. "He seems to be very stressed, his dream must be the cause. But we aren't able to wake him up, it seems he is in another world.." Said the doctor, wrinkling up his eyebrows. Everyone turned and looked at Eren, who was still struggling. "We'll have to wait until he wakes up from this trance." Said Jean, sitting down on the bed. "I guess we have to.." Said Mikasa, laying back down and looking at the ceiling.

What's going on in Eren's head? What does he see that is causing him so much damage physically? Through his head, he sees many memories that he never thought was possible. He stopped at one, and was seeing him and his mother in the house. The next seeing him with Mikasa and Armin. He was flying past many memories, he didn't know what to do. All he could do, was sit and watch.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright everyone! That was chapter 3. Now, I'll go into more detail the next chapter about the dreams so don't worry much about it. Have a great time today, and hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


End file.
